Tommy the dream man
by Patrece
Summary: Tommy seems to have every girl in Angel Grove High fawning over him yet he seems to not take an interest to any girl. Can a girl get Tommy's attention and what is the big secret that he is keeping? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kim is gossiping with her best friends Trini and Aisha when she suddenly freezes. She seems to be immobilized making her best friends look at each other for a second then turn around to see what had their friend froze. Trini and Aisha become frozen as well.

Finally, Kim utters, "Who is that guy?"

"I have no idea," Aisha replies.

"He is gorgeous," Trini adds.

"I am going to find out," Kim walks towards Jason. "Hey Jason I know you are concentrating and all but who is that guy?" She points to him.

"Oh the new kid Tommy he just transferred here from Russia but he is an American and has traveled all over the world."

"Tommy what a hot name, want to introduce me after the tournament?"

"Huh Kim, after the tournament I hopefully will be cheering with that first place trophy."

"It was not a question Jason." Kim rejoins the girls. "His name is Tommy and he travels a lot."

"He can travel to my bedroom any day."

"See the thing is Aisha he will soon be in mine."

"Geez Kim he is fair game and I for one am going for him," Trini smiles.

"Thing is I have a meet and greet with him after the tournament." Kim heads to the restroom to check her appearance. I look good. She walks back to the tournament.

Tommy and Jason are the two semifinalists. The referee calls them forward. The boys bow to each other. "Alright I want a clean match."

Jason tries to do a spiral kick but blocked by Tommy. How did he know I was going to do that? He shakes his head and tries to do a punch kick combo but blocked again.

Tommy yawns inwardly. Why is he making this too obvious? I am going to end this. Tommy does two roundhouse kicks and knocks Jason down.

The whistle blown indicting the end of the match; the referee steps forward.

Tommy helps Jason up. "Good match."

Jason accepts his hand, "Thanks; you weren't so bad yourself."

The referee rises up Tommy hand and announces him as the winner. Tommy handed a trophy and a medal.

Tommy smiles and poses for the camera. He starts to walk off.

"Hey Tommy wait up." Jason power walks over to Tommy. Wow, he moves fast.

"Yes?" Tommy says as he halts.

"My little sister Kim wants to meet you." "Well technically she is one of my good friends but she seems like my little sister; do not tell her I said that." "She wants to be coy."

"No problem." Tommy is used to girls and women fawning over him.

Kim walks over. "Hey Jason, you did great." She turns to Tommy, "You did awesome."

Tommy smiles at her. "Thank you; it was a good match."

"Oh my name is Kimberly by the way but you can call me Kim."

"Pretty name and I guess you know mine."

"Yea I do." Why hasn't he asked me out yet?

"Oh I must be going; I have to prepare for my first day of school tomorrow."

"Will you be attending Angel Grove High?"

Tommy nods, "That is the one." "Bye Kim and Jason." He walks off.

Kim watches him walk out of the building. "He did not ask me out," she grumbles.

"Maybe he is shy?" Jason shrugs and holds his second place trophy.

"I hope so." Kim and Jason go to where their friends are waiting.

Tommy drives to his new home. "Father, mother I am home." He walks through an entryway and sees that all the antiques and furniture put into place. People who have not seen his family heirlooms become amaze by it all but Tommy who has seen it many times appreciates it but does not ooh and ah over them.

"So Thomas how was the tournament?"

"Oh father, it was too easy; I need a real challenge."

His mother walks in. "Like the one in China dear."

"Precisely; well I am going to go shower." Tommy heads to his wing.

Kim is in her room frustrated that Tommy did not acknowledge her that much.

I checked my appearance, so it was not that. Hum, maybe I need to pull out my bag of tricks. The e next morning Kim arrives at school with a short dress. She locates Tommy and walks past him. This will get his attention.

Tommy walks into the office, not paying heed to girls staring at him with love-struck eyes.

Damn he did not even glance my way; Kim storms off.

The next day Kim sits at her desk. "Oh look someone sent me flowers."

Tommy does not even look at her.

Frustrated Kim plans for the next day. "Yum I have chocolates, I wonder who sent them." She passes the box around, "Tommy want one?"

Tommy gives Kim a small smile and takes one. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kim seductively bites into one.

Kim thinks that Tommy will finally start up a conversation with her. In gym class, the girls are discussing whom he will talk to first.

"You know what I thought he would have talked to you first Kim since you are the most popular girl in school yet he has made no move."

Kim gives her classmate an evil look. "Claire he has talked to me; he is just shy."

"Like I said at the tournament he is fair game."

"Okay you guys want to get your feelings hurt now." Kim walks over to Tommy, who is with Jason, Zack, Billy, Adam, and Rocky. "So what's going on guys?"

"Just talking before we play hoops," Zack tells her.

"Good it was becoming a little boring around here." Kim smiles at Tommy.

Tommy smiles at her for a second.

"We could use your opinion Kim," Adam asks her.

"Sure about what?"

"About the Buffy the Vampire Slayer season finale," Rocky replies.

"We require a female's perspective," Billy adds.

"Okay shoot." Kim sits on a bleacher by Tommy.

"Do you think Buffy will choose Spike or Angel?" Jason asks.

"Depends on the direction of the show; see if they want Buffy to become darker then they will have her choose Spike but if they want her have more morals than she will choose Angel."

"I knew we needed a girl's viewpoint." Tommy tells her.

"Wow I cannot believe you guys were discussing that!"

"Hey guys can be sensitive too." Adam pipes.

"I will be sure to tell Aisha," Kim teases. Kim makes her leg rub up against Tommy's leg.

She is a crafty one. I am a little bored. Tommy rubs his leg back up against Kim's leg.

I knew I would hook him in eventually. Kim flips her hair.

You think so Kim. Hum, should I play nice or play evilly with her?


	2. Chapter 2

Kim has been trying desperately to have the new boy in school notice her but her attempts were futile just like the other girls in her school. She normally had no problem getting a date or being the center of many boys attention and the fact that the new boy Tommy was ignoring her made upset that he would not notice her. What do I have to do to get his interest," Kim wonders as she retrieves a book from her locker. Kim was so too caught up in her thoughts that she did not see the school's two bullies walk up next to her.

"Hey baby want me to carry that for you," Skull leers at Kim.

"No thank you Skull I can carry my book," Kim closes her locker door.

"He was not asking you; he was telling you," Bulk reaches for a Twinkie that was in his pocket.

Oh, man not today. "I think he should carry your Twinkie instead; you two sound like Beavis and Butthead." Kim rolls her eyes.

Bulk is the first of the two bullies to react. He knocks her book out of her hand.

"Hey that was not nice." Kim watches the bullies.

"Life is not nice babe," Skull tells her before the two walk off.

Kim sighs and goes to retrieve her book. Before she can get to the book; Tommy picks it up and brings it over to her.

"Here I think this belongs to you." Tommy hands her the book.

"Thank you; those two are exhausting." Kim grabs her book from Tommy.

"You are welcome." Tommy begins to walk away.

"Hey Tommy wait." Kim cries after him.

Tommy turns around. "Yes?"

"My friends and I are going to the Juice Bar after school and I was wondering if you would like to join us." Kim holds her breathe.

Tommy thinks for a minute. "I will see I need to stop by my house first."

Kim tells him enthusiastically, "Oh that is okay we plan on staying for a while; I will see you there?" She is not realizing it but she is holding her breathe again.

"Oh okay I will stop by for a while." He walks off.

Yes, I have a sort of date with Tommy. Kim can feel the other girls' eyes on her. Who cares if they are jealous of me; I will see Tommy later. Kim begins to walk to class.

Trini and Aisha stop her. "Kim did we just see you talking to Tommy?"

Kim beams, "Yes you did and he is meeting us later at the Juice Bar."

Aisha looks amazed. "Wow every girl in school has tried to get his attention."

"I just have it like that, now if you will excuse me I need to check my make up before class.

"Dang I wish I could follow you and hear more about what happened but I have two foreign exchange students to meet up with." Aisha sighs as she heads to the office.

"Geez, she is the one who volunteered to show those girls around." Kim flips her hair.

"Aw does little Kimmy afraid that those two girls will be competition?"

"Trini please; I rule this school and with Tommy on my arm we will go down in history as the best popular couple ever."

The girls head into the restroom.

Tommy takes his seat and pulls out his notebook.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?" Jason had seen Tommy talking to his little sister in the hallway.

"Nothing much; just getting ready for class."

"Thanks for helping Kim with those bullies." He hoped Tommy would tell him more.

"It was no problem; guys like that irritate me; girls are supposed to be treated with respect."

I like his train of thought so far. "Cool beans, a group of us are going to the Juice Bar want to come?" Jason takes his seat next to Tommy.

"Uh Kim asked me already and I told her after I stop at home first." Does that group do everything together?

"Alright than," Jason turns to talk to Zack.

Zack is frustrated that Tommy is taking all the girls attention and was upset that Jason invited him to go with them. "I am not waiting all day for him," Zack whispers.

Jason playfully hits Zack in the arm. "Cool it dude."

Kim walks into class after going to the restroom. She smiles at Tommy as she takes the other seat by him. "Have you ever been to the Juice Bar?"

"No I have not had the time to yet; I cannot wait."

"Oh I bet he can't wait," Zack grumbles.

"Look dude if he begins to date Kim then all the other girls will be free."

"Good point, now I am glad the girl attention stealer is coming along."

Mrs. Patio raises from her desk letting the students know it was time to start class.

After class, Kim walks to the parking lot with her friends. "Yea he is coming; should I go home and change my outfit?"

"I bet you spent last night picking that outfit out; Kim you look fine." Trini walks next to Jason who she had the hugest crush on next to Tommy of course but she would never tell Kim that.

"Where is Aisha?" Adam asks a little quietly.

"Oh she is helping those foreign exchange students and will meet us there."

"Affirmative I saw her with them before last period." Billy fixes his glasses.

"Aw does Adam have a crush on Aisha," Jason teases.

"Um no she just is normally with us," Adam replies shyly.

"Leave him alone Jason; it is sweet." Kim flips her hair.

The gang gets into their cars and head to the Juice Bar.

Tommy walks to his car as the gang is pulling off. Why did I agree to hang out with that girl and her friends? My father is having important people over for the rest of the week. He shakes his head and gets into his car before he drives off.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy enters his house and greeted by one of the maids. "Are they here yet?" He did not need to ask; he could sense that they were.

"Yes sir, I can take your bag to your room." The maid reaches for the bag.

Tommy hands her the bag before he walks to his father's office.

"There he is; Thomas come and sit down."

"Hello father," Tommy nods to the other people in the room.

"We were just discussing whether or not we should marry humans?"

The adults look at Tommy for his answer.

"I see no problem marrying a human if she or he fits the requirements." Tommy takes his seat.

His father takes a sip of his drink. "What happened to change your mind; as a child you would never marry a human?"

The others stare at him with intense eyes.

"I have grown up since then and some humans can be crucial to our wellbeing."

"How so son," asked Mr. Helter.

"This girl who seems to be in all my classes; has a way about her that hypnotizes people and she is very wise for someone her age." Tommy had been scoping on the sly.

"You give the impression that you are fond of this girl."

"Father I am observant and besides I never give up the chance to watch a beautiful girl."

The others laugh.

"Well said Thomas; I have to say you are turning into quite the bright young man."

"Thank you Mr. Samson."

A maid enters the room. She waits until she is called on. "Mrs. Oliver requests to see Thomas."

Tommy stands up, "I will be back later tonight father; I am meeting up with the girl and her friends." He walks out the room.

"You must find out who this girl is and invite her over, so we can analyze her."

"You read my thoughts exactly."

In his mother's sitting room sat his mother and the female guests.

"Yes mother." Tommy knew his mother wanted to show him off.

"Oh my, you were not lying he has become quite the handsome young man."

"Thank you, Mrs. Helter." Tommy was used to women and girls throwing themselves at him.

"Sit next to Brianna dear."

Damn that girl has roaming hands. Tommy obeys his mother and sits by the girl.

"Hello Brianna, my you look gorgeous."

"Ah thanks Tommy, flattery will get you everywhere with me."

I so could have you but I do not want you.

"I bet none of the girls in your school are as beautiful as Lorelei or Brianna."

Yes one is. "The school is colossal."

Mrs. Helter frowns at that.

Mrs. Oliver changes the subject. "How was school today honey?"

"Okay, I received an A+ in Chemistry today."

"I knew you would; he always makes straight A's."

"If this is a make Tommy blush fest; mother can I leave now, I have some where to go."

"Oh and please inform us of that; I thought you loved these fests."

"Well Mrs. Samson, some friends invited me to a popular high school hang out."

"I would tell you to invite Brianna but she needs to be around us for obvious reasons."

"I understand; bye mother, everyone." Tommy leaves the room.

Brianna frowns again.

"Oh Brianna dear you are lucky we do not wrinkle for quite some time."

She did not hear; all she could think about was who the bitch that had Tommy's attention was.

Tommy walks into the kitchen and grabs some blood from the refrigerator. He needed to eat before he joined the gang at the Juice Bar. Tommy gets in his car and drives to the hang out.

Meanwhile Kim is twirling her straw in her smoothie.

"Kim calm down he said he had to stop by his home first," Trini grabs the straw.

"Hey, I know I just am nervous; he has never shown any real interest in any girl at school."

"Oh I thought the guy must have had a girlfriend back from where he came from."

"Adam that is a mean thought; take that back now." Kim pulled back her arm.

He holds up his hands, "Okay, okay just do not hit me." "I take it back."

Kim puts her arm down. She grabs her straw and puts it back in her smoothie. Suddenly she turns her head towards the door. "He is here." Kim walks over to him.

"How in the world did she just do that?"

"Jason your guess is as good as mine," Zack answers.

"Hey I am glad you could make it." Kim smiles.

"I said I would, so here I am." Tommy smiles back at her making Kim's heart melt and the girls in the Juice Bar stare daggers at her.

The pair walks to the table where the gang is sitting at. It crossed Kim's mind that maybe she should have asked her friends to leave and had him all to herself.

"You made it; cool." Jason hits Zack leg.

"Yeah I had to meet with some of my parents friends who are in town for the week." Tommy sits down by Kim.

"Oh my aunt visited last week, well she is technically not my real aunt and boy did she drive me crazy." Kim rolls her eyes.

"How so," Tommy looks into Kim's eyes.

"Well for starters she calls me little bitch, she parties all the time, and she thinks I am her slave."


	4. Chapter 4

"Man the stories we could tell that involve her," Billy laughs.

"I am sorry to hear that; I am sure it will get better."

"Ha she has been that way all her life; she is my mother's best friend since grade school."

Tommy laughs. "Maybe I can help keep you occupied when she visits the next time."

Kim face lights up. "That would be awesome."

"Uh has anyone seen Rocky?"

"Oh he had to stay after school to finish his project."

Kim wants to hit Adam for breaking the spell between Tommy and her."

Tommy studies the Juice Bar walls for a minute. "Kim you seem to be on many pictures hanging on the wall."

"I am a gymnast and I have won many gold medals," Kim tells him nonchalantly.

"Awesome; I am a nine time black belt."

"That is awesome; guys want to go to the park?"

Everyone agrees to go the park.

"You will love our park, we have this spot by the rocks that overlooks the ocean and it is amazing." "It is my favorite place."

"Then I am sure I will enjoy it as well." "If you did not dive here; want to ride with me?"

Kim nods enthusiastically. "I did not drive today." Good thing I did not.

Aisha is walking in the Juice Bar as the gang is leaving. "Hey guys wait up."

The gang turns and sees Aisha with two girls.

"This is Kat and Tanya. "Kat is from Australia and Tanya is from Africa." "This is Billy, Adam, Jason, Zack, Trini, Kim, and Tommy." "Where is Rocky?"

"Still at school or he should be heading here now."

"Oh well girls you can meet him later." "Where are we off to?"

"The park; you can order something and meet us there." Kim is not enjoying the way Kat and Tanya are smiling at Tommy.

"We are good we got stuff from the vending machine at school."

The gang heads to the park were Rocky is waiting. "Hey guys I figured you would be headed here soon." "Who are these two lovely ladies?"

Tanya smiles at him. "I am Tanya from Africa and this is Kat from Australia."

"Nice to meet you two; want to shoot hoops?"

The guys are impressed by how well Tommy can play basketball.

Zack whispers to Jason, "It's like he is superhuman or something?"

"The guy is a nine degree black belt; he beats me by like eight degrees."

"Yeah he does," Zack teases.

Kim cheers as Tommy makes another three pointer. "That is game boys, hey Tommy let's take a walk." She grabs his hand.

He takes her hand and walks with her to the ocean. "This is a please spot."

"I told you." Ask me out.

Tommy inhales her scent. Stop it Oliver.

"You fit right in with our group; I think you should join us."

"Oh I have joined many clubs but that were school clubs." Besides the secret society.

"Ah that is okay; we can still hang out."

"I did not say I would not join." Tommy smiles down at her.

"Great; I practice martial arts, I forgot to mention that earlier."

"Really now," Tommy is amused.

"I am a black belt; think you can help me in ranks?"

"Of course, if you are already a black belt than it should be no problem to train you."

I am so going to wear sexy little outfits. "Cool beams."

Tommy hangs out with the gang for a few more hours before he leaves.

Kim leans against a tree. "Ah he is amazing."

"Ooh Kimmy has it bad." Trini teases.

"Can you blame her; he is perfect," Aisha replies for Kim.

Adam looks hurt. "I do not think he is all that perfect."

"I agree with the girls; the way he dresses, smells, walks everything screams perfect."

Kim head pops up at Kat words. She may need a lesson on staying clear of Tommy.

Tommy walks into his house and is instantly assaulted by Brianna. Damn I should have sensed her quicker than I did but Kim has taken over my mind.

"Where were you Tommy?"

"Out." He wiggles out of her grasp.

Brianna shows her fangs. "That is not a good enough explanation."

Tommy gives her a look. "I have not purposed to you, so back off with the whole possessive act." He moves so fast to his room that she had not time to reply.

Ugh, it is my destiny to marry him and now stupid human girl will change that.

The next morning Kim is up early. She is singing.

"Kim you are up at eight on a Saturday and there is no sale." "Who are you and what did you do with my daughter?"

"Ha-ha dad, I am going to train with Tommy."

"Tommy the new boy in school?"

"Dad was you listening to my conversation with mother?"

"I may have overhead a tad bit of it." He laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have no privacy in this house."

"Aw yes you do I have not read your diary." Mr. Hart drinks his coffee.

"You would not dare; I am telling mom." Kim shakes her head and grabs a muffin.

Back at the Oliver's house, his parents want to meet the girl that has their son smitten.

"Instead of you training her at the Youth Center; bring her here."

"Here but mother; the guests are still here."

"I know all the more reason for you to bring her here." "Aw do not fret Brianna flew to New York for the day."

"Good she can stay there."

"Tommy that is not funny," Mrs. Oliver giggles.

"What she is weird and is too touchy feely."

Mr. Oliver laughs, "When has that been a problem before."

"I do not care if she is attractive; she is a mess."

His parents share a laugh. "Enough Thomas; call Kim and tell her you will be bringing her here."

Tommy reluctantly nods, "Alright father but she is not a snack."

"You have my word that she will not be harmed."

Tommy walks to the phone and dials Kim's number. "Kim change of plans."

Kim frowns into the phone.

"Oh not like that; I want to train you at my house and can you stay for dinner?"

Kim smiles into the phone, "I sure can." "What should I wear?"

"A cocktail dress will do fine." "See you soon."

Kim hangs up the phone and rushes to her room. Good thing I like to shop. She had just brought a nice cocktail dress a few days ago.

Tommy pulls into Kim's driveway and gets out the car.

Mr. Hart is sitting in the living room sees him. "A respectable young man to get out of the car and come introduce himself; nice choice princess."

"Dad hush." Kim checks her appearance one last time before she opens the door. "Hi Tommy."

"Hey Kim you look great." He enters her house. "Hello Mr. Hart; I am Thomas Oliver, you have a nice home."

"Thank you Thomas; I trust you will take care of my Kimmy."

"Daddy stop."

"Oh Kim he is just being a good father; I sure will Mr. Hart."

Kim grabs her bag and walks out with Tommy. "Sorry about that but you know parents."

"I sure do." Just wait until you meet mine.

Tommy drives Kim to his home.

"Whoa this place is huge." Kim looks at the mansion.

"Yeah well my parents like enormous houses." He opens the door for Kim and the walk to the front door where a butler opens the door for them.

"Thanks Milan." "He will take your bag to the room you will use to get ready in."

"Thank you." Kim hands him her bag.

"Your parents would like a word."

Tommy nods. Time for the analysis to begin. He leads her to a living room. "Hello mother, father, this is Kimberly."

Kim smiles self-consciously. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."

""Same to you Kimberly; my I say you are a beauty."

"Thank you Mr. Oliver."

Dad stop flirting with her. Tommy telepathically tells his father.

"Yes you are a lovely girl."

"Thank you Mrs. Oliver."

"Now we must train." Tommy rushes Kim out before the others can scrutinize her.

"She is a real beauty I can see why Tommy is smitten with her."

"Kimberly also has an essence about her," Mr. Oliver replies.

"Alright now put your left leg forward."

"Like this?"

"No Kim, not like that," Tommy laughs.

Kim was getting a little restless and thought to entertain Tommy for a while. "I thought this is the way to do it."

"Okay Kim I can take a hint; let's take a break."

"Yea, "Kim squeals.

"Want a snack or something to drink?"

"Something to drink would be fine."

Tommy presses a small button and in walks a maid with some refreshments. Tommy can sense Kim's puzzlement over the fast service. "They know we are working out."

"Oh okay," Kim takes a glass from Tommy. "What is this?"

"A berry blend juice." A blood juice.

Kim tastes it, "Not bad."

Tommy was waiting for Kim's reaction smiles. Only certain humans can drink blood.

"What?" Kim looks back at him.

"Nothing; it's just that you are cute when you are sweaty."

"Wow you are the first person to tell me that." Kim pats her ponytail. He paid me no attention and now I seem to be the center of it.

Tommy loved the scent coming off Kim's body. "How about we train for a little bit more."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay," Kim takes a sip of her drink before she gets back on the mat.

The gang is hanging out the Juice Bar with Tanya and Kat.

"Where are Kim and Tommy?"

"Oh he is helping her train for her next belt." Jason playfully tugs Trini's hair.

Well that is good than they are not together.

"So Tanya, want to hang out later tonight?"

"Sure Rocky," Tanya smiles.

Adam decides to get some courage from Rocky. "Aisha want to come over my house after this?"

"Okay Adam."

The gang claps. "About time bro," Jason cheers.

Billy sips his smoothie and looks at Adam for his reaction.

"Aw look guys he is blushing," Zack tease him.

On the Oliver's estate, Kim is getting a tour of the grounds.

"Whoa, someone could get lost here."

"I would recuse you of that happened."

"Aw Tommy; what pretty flowers." "Pink orchids have a distinct smell about them.

"Want to take some home?" "Let me guess you are a gardener as well."

Kim nods, "My mother got me into it." "She was still sleeping but you should meet her when you drop me off at home later."

"I would like that." Tommy leads her to the Olympic size pool.

Kim is getting dressed that evening with a huge smile on her face. I think he will be my boyfriend soon. She looks at herself in the full-length mirror. Kim hears a knock on the door. "Yes," Kim answers.

Tommy opens the door. "You look stunning; Beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Kim smiles.

"Yes that is my new nickname for you."

Kim is in love with the nickname. "Thank you." She takes his arm. "I will call you handsome."

"Fine by me," Tommy controls the urge to close the door and ravish Kim right there. Instead, he walks her to the dining room where his family and the guests are waiting.

"I can see why he was hesitant to say Brianna and Lorelei were not the best looking."

"She does look quite divine; good enough to eat."

The people laugh at the comment except Tommy who has super hearing frowns at it.

"Everyone this is Kimberly Hart."

"I love your dress dear."

"Thank you."

Tommy pulls out Kim's chair. He is glad Brianna has not returned and that Lorelei has not showed up yet. Tommy takes his seat next to Kim.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Oliver; I especially love the garden."

"What a charming thing to say," Mrs. Oliver had taken an instant liking to Kim.

Dinner was served in four courses with a dessert at the end. The dishes all had blood in them and the others watched Kim to see how she handled the food. They were amazed that she ate the food as though it were ordinary food. A telepathic conversation was going on about how she made a good match for Tommy and that they would consider humans more closely for mates.

After dinner, everyone went into one of the sitting rooms.

"Kim do you play any instruments?" Mrs. Helter asked her.

"Yes, I do; I play the guitar, piano, violin, and the harp."

"Mind playing a selection on the piano," Mrs. Samson asks her. "Too bad my Lorelei is not here to sing; she has a voice like an angel."

"I can sing too if you want." Kim sits down at the piano.

"Sure that would be a delightful treat." Mrs. Oliver smiles at her.

Kim begins to play and sing a song she has known since she was a little girl.

"That was splendid dear; I am smitten like my son." Mr. Oliver winks at Kim.

Tommy blushes, "She has many talents."

"Thank you all." I could get use to this. Kim turns and sees two pretty girls enter the room.

How did she know they were there; the others wonder? Does she possess any gifts that would mean her bloodline has vampirism in it?

Kim smiles at the girls but receives a chilled look from them both.

Tommy groans to himself. Damn just when the evening was going so well. "Lorelei, Brianna this is my friend Kim from school."

"Hello." Kim gives the girls another winning smile.

Damn Brianna was not kidding around when she said I had to get here and now. "Hi."

"Hello, nice dress." Brianna eyes Kim's dress.

"Thank you." Kim is happy when Tommy sits down next to her.

After an hour of talking with the guests who are becoming more impressed by Kim, Tommy decides it is time to take Kim home.

Kim thanks the Olivers' for a nice evening and promises to return soon.

In the car, Tommy asks Kim if she wants to drive to the park for a while.

"Sure, I do not want this night to end."

In the Oliver's mansion, Brianna jealously told the others that Kim would make a delicious snack. The others can see that she is only jealous and laugh her off.

Tommy and Kim are sitting on a blanket by the rocks and ocean. "Did you plan to bring me here?"

Tommy smiles, "Maybe." He stares at Kim with his hypnotic eyes and kisses her passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim loves the feeling of Tommy's lips on hers. My first kiss and it is with my dream man; my life could not be more perfect than at this moment. She opens her mouth wider for him to gain entry into her mouth. "Oh," Kim moans as she feels a nibble on her lower lip.

Tommy senses his fangs are out and gently but quickly removes his mouth from Kim's mouth. He quickly makes his fangs enter back into his mouth. Whoa, why did those come out; I thought I had more self-control than that. Tommy looks into Kim's confused eyes. "I uh I just wanted to look at your beautiful face." I have never been at a loss for words. "Maybe I should take you home now." What is she doing to me? Did I just hurt her?

Did I do something wrong? "We just arrived here and I want to spend some alone time with you," Kim pouts sticking her lips out.

"Beautiful it is not as though you did anything wrong I just think it is becoming late and I want to make a good impression on your parents as you did mine." Tommy moves hair off Kim's face that had fallen out of her pink and white hair clip.

"My father loves you and soon my mother will as well." Kim sulks

Tommy smiles an amused smile at Kim. "When the time is right I will ravish you okay."

Kim nods her head before she forces a smile. "Alright let's go."

"Beautiful, I knew I liked you for many reasons." Tommy stands up and holds out his hand for Kim to take. He watches as she slowly gives him her hand and stands up. "What to hang out again after school." Anywhere but my home at the moment; Tommy thinks.

"Sure but what is wrong with your home?" Kim questions him.

Huh did she just read my thoughts. "My parents company will be there besides I want you all to myself." Tommy rubs her cheek. "I thought you had come to realize that by now."

Kim catches her breath as Tommy massages her cheek. Maybe I can get one more kiss before the night is up. "Hum it has crossed my mind a time or two yet I need a little reassurance." Kim looks into Tommy's eyes. I love how they change from different colors.

Uh oh my eyes are changing colors. I had better take her home. I know that I am able to read a humans mind; how was Kim able to read my thoughts? "Maybe we could have a picnic at the park or something?" Tommy asks as they walk back to his car.

"I would like that." Kim snuggles into Tommy. "I know just the spot for privacy."

"Privacy huh," Tommy glances down at Kim. "What kind of picnic do you imagine we will have?" She is so beautiful especially when she pretends to be in deep thought.

Kim smiles up at him. "Well it depends on what time do you want to have our picnic Handsome?" She watches as he smoothly holds her hand and opens the door. He moves as powerful yet gentle as a Falcon.

Falcon is one of my favorite birds along with the crane. "I have watched you practice during gym and you move as graceful as a crane." Tommy closes the car door and quickly moves to the driver's door. Those birds are soul mates. Did I just give off the imprint that she would be my bride? Tommy slightly shakes his head. I need to take to my father about this and some of the Elders about it as well yet they all seem to be besotted with her. He slides into the car.

"The crane is my nickname my gymnastics coach and team have given to me." Kim beams. "Does anyone call you the Falcon because if someone does not I surely will you move like one."


End file.
